Player moderator
Player Moderators (colloquially pmods or just mods) are RuneScape ''players chosen specifically by Jagex staff due to their commitment to the in-game community. They are ambassadors of the game and help to maintain an enjoyable in-game environment. They were added to the game on 14 June 2004 and since then the team has grown to about 6000. Other types of moderators include Forum Moderators and Jagex Moderators. Moderator abilities Player Moderators can be recognised by the silver crown - visible next to their name when they speak in-game. The crown cannot be disabled or hidden.[1] On theRunescape forums, however, there is no visible differentiation between Player Moderators and regular players. Anyone who claims to be a Player Moderator without a crown can be reported using the report abuse menu. A Player Moderator has two direct approaches to rulebreakers.[2] The first is through priority abuse reports. All abuse reports filed by Player Moderators are directed to a separate group of Jagex staff members.[3] The second way is through administering temporary, 48-hour, mutes with their report. Occasionally when a player is being particularly defiant towards the rules, a mute is required so that other players can no longer see his or her text. A Player Moderator's mute is a safety precaution to help prevent the player in question from causing any more harm to themselves or others, as it will effectively stop any attempts to scam, advertise websites, or endanger others. Jagex Staff provide Player Moderators with muting guidelines, and mutes are quickly checked to ensure that they are correct. Any incorrect mutes are promptly lifted, and if a Moderator regularly mutes without proper reason, his or her moderator status will be removed. As soon as a Jagex Moderator checks the report, the mute is lifted and a subsequent punishment is then applied if it is needed. Players muted by Player Moderators are able to use quick chat. The messages written by a Player Moderator can be seen even by players who have turned their public chat off.Private messages sent by a Player Moderator are also visible when private chat is turned off, though Player Moderators are unable to send subsequent messages or see that the player is online via his/her friends' menu. However, players will not see text written by a Player Moderator if they are added to that player's Ignore List. Player Moderators have access to additional forums and the P-Mod Room, in which they can discuss moderator issues with other moderators and Jagex staff. They also have access to the Player Moderator Centre, which can be reached from within the Moderators article in the Game Guide. Jagex states that content discussed within these areas is strictly confidential, and any Player Moderator who reveals content within these areas will lose their moderator privileges. how player moderators are chosen Player Moderators are chosen specifically by Jagex staff based on their truthfulness, maturity, involvement in theRuneScape'' in-game and forum communities, and by the accuracy of abuse reports (therefore, not reporting someone for extremely minor reasons, or just because you can). They must also have a secure account. Players with black marks may still become Player Moderators if Jagex feels that they have learned their lesson. Though you do not have to play a certain amount of time, most moderators have played 1 year or more before being modded. It is mentioned that being on the forums helps being noticed.[4] Jagex will only contact the player via the Message Centre system to inform him or her that he/she has been selected to become a Player Moderator. The player is then able to accept or decline the position. New moderators are required to register certain contact details with Jagex before they receive access to any moderator tools.[5] surgeries and the p-mod room The P-Mod Room is a special area within the game that can only be accessed by Player Moderators while a Jagex Mod is present. Only current player moderators can give the command to enter. According to Jagex staff, the P-Mod Room is "effectively a blank room that's a direct copy of an existing dungeon found elsewhere. That's to ensure that mods don't have access to anything that the rest of the community doesn't. I should also point out that it's not possible to practice skilling or anything while in the room as this could be considered an unfair advantage". In this quote, the "existing dungeon found elsewhere" is the Varrock West Bank's basement just stripped of most furniture and the wall and gate in the middle. The room is used for surgeries, which are scheduled question and answer sessions where Player Moderators ask for advice from the Jagex staff. All discussion during a surgery is strictly confidential. Before the December 2007 updates, surgeries would often be followed by a "Bot busting" session. Prior to the addition of the player moderator room, surgeries often took place in obscure locations within the game, such as a rarely visited room on a relatively empty world. This was changed because surgeries were often crashed, either inadvertently by wandering players, or those that received leaked information Trivia *Player Moderators on RuneScape are also Player Moderators on FunOrb. However, Forum Moderators on''RuneScape'' are not always Forum Moderators on FunOrb. *Player Moderators' crowns are not shown on the [http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Forums RuneScape Forums] because they don't have any abilities there. This is also one of the reasons that Player Moderators are not allowed to reveal their status on the[http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Forums RuneScape Forums]. *In circumstances that cause a Player Moderator to speak out loud without typing, such is the case withrandom events, the crown does not appear next to their name. *Moderator crowns were not visible on RuneScape Classic until September 2009.